starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Tatooine (Guerra Civil Galáctica)
La Primera Batalla de Tatooine desarrollada durante el inicio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, es la que da comienzo a la película Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza y que se desarrolla en Tatooine el transcurso de la misma hasta que el Halcón Milenario logra escapar del planeta. Aunque la película no aborda todos los eventos ocurridos, ya que la historia se centra en el personaje de Luke Skywalker. Esos otros eventos sin embargo son abordados en varios videojuegos. Previo al Conflicto Con los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte obtenidos de diferentes fuentes y ya compilados dentro del Tantive IV, la nave intentaba enviar la información al Crucero Mon Calamari Liberty de la Alianza Rebelde, sin embargo pero no pudo, ya que el Star Destroyer Inmortal apareció y impidió la transmisión por lo tanto el Tantive IV se dirigió a Tatooine para que la princesa se reuniera con Obi-Wan Kenobi, ya que su Padre Bail Organa, le había dicho que si no tenía más remedio fuera en su ayuda. La idea era que ya juntos fueran a Alderaan. Batalla en la Orbita de Tatooine Con la información obtenida por el Imperio gracias a sus informantes más la obtenida de Rebeldes capturados en batallas previas como la Batalla de Polis Massa, de donde fueron enviados una parte de los planos al Tantive IV, pudieron anticipar el siguiente movimiento de los Rebeldes, así es como se realizó una batalla en la orbita de Tatooine. El Tantive IV intentó escapar, pero el Star Destroyer Devastador, nave insignia de Darth Vader le disparó cerca del puente desactivando el reactor principal, y ya inmovilizado utilizó su rayo tractor para poder abordarlo. Batalla del Tantive IV [[Archivo:VaderTantive4.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Vader en el Tantive IV]] Se procedió al abordaje de la nave. La batalla comenzó en la puerta del Tantive IV. Una oleada de soldados de asalto de la legión 501 se abalanzaron contra las decenas de rebeldes que había defendiendo la nave y tras un rápido enfrentamiento, los rebeldes que lucharon en la puerta habían muerto. En la revuelta murieron soldados de ambos lados, pero terminaron rindiéndose el resto de los rebeldes, incluyendo la Princesa Leia y el Capitan Raymus Antilles, quien fue asesinado por el mismo Vader, ya que no quiso decir nada en relación a los planos. Expedición en el Desierto La Princesa al verse atrapada, de forma desesperada puso los Planos en el droide astromecánico R2-D2 junto con una grabación dirigida al General Obi-Wan en la que le pedía que le ayudara con los planos y los llevara a Alderaan, y le proporcionó tiempo suficiente al droide -combatiendo con los soldados de asalto que inspeccionaban la nave en busca del resto de la tripulación-, para que este escapa en una Cápsula de escape, aunque no tuvo más remedio que terminar acompañado por el droide de protocolo C-3PO. La cápsula cayó en el desierto de Tatooine en el Mar de Dunas. Al darse cuenta el imperio de esta acción envió Sandtroopers a tierra a establecer puestos de comando y recuperarlos. En el proceso se enfrento a Incursores Tusken a Jawas y a rebeldes que vivían ocultos en Mos Eisley y Anchorhead que habían ido a atacarlos. Desafortunadamente al atacar a los Jawas dieron con la ubicación de la Granja de los Lars, al no encontrarlos mataron a los tíos de Luke Skywalker, Beru y Owen Lars. Ocupación de Mos Eisley Las tropas imperiales se movieron a Mos Eisley, y junto con las tropas del lugar se dispersaron para buscar información en relación a los planos. [[Archivo:Escapada del Halcón Milenario.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Escape del Halcón Milenario desde el puerto escacial de Mos Eisley en Tatooine]] Ante la acción que Ben Kenobi realizó en la Cantina de Mos Eisley, el comerciante de Hielo Garouf Lafoe, informó a las tropas imperiales, mientras que el espía imperial Garindan informó que el grupo encabezado por el capitán del Halcón Milenario Han Solo y Chewbacca junto con su tripulación, Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker y los dos droides, intentaban escapar desde puerto de despegue número 94. Sin embargo cuando estos llegaron ya era tarde ya que la nave estaba prácticamente listos para despegar, hubo un pequeña escaramuza pero no fue ningún problema y pudieron escapar y luego brincar al hiperespacio después de una breve persecución por parte del Devastator. Resultados Mos Eisley fue ocupado desde entonces por el Imperio, sólo pudo liberarse un poco de su yugo durante una segunda batalla en el 3 DBY. Finalmente Tatooine fue liberado en el 4 DBY. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes in Hiding'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Tatooine Tatooine de:Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY) en:First Battle of Tatooine (Galactic Civil War) pt:Primeira Batalha de Tatooine (Guerra Civil Galáctica)